


Him

by heecheondo (bERUkUN)



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One sided 2won, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bERUkUN/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: When Changgu was with him, he'd smile more, look happier, take care of himself more, but also take care of him. Would ask if everything was okay, would spoil his sadness away, love him with all his heart.Changgu was happy with him, but Shinwon wasn't him.





	Him

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PTG_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PTG_prompts) collection. 



> Me: awww I love 2won, I love shinyeoyan, I wanna write a bunch of fluff stories with these cuties happy!  
> Me, eyeing this angst prompt: it's time for feels.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
>  [love triangle] Shinwon's daily visits to yanan and yeo one's room become more frequent when he realizes that yeo one's smiles are the most vibrant with yanan.

Shinwon realized early that his love for his direct dongsaeng wasn't entirely platonic or brotherly. It didn't all hit him at once though, but he didn't need to spend months in denial to realize it, because it felt really natural loving Changgu. 

Changgu had the prettiest smile, the humblest personality, he was the sweetest boy he'd ever met. Even before Pentagon Maker, before their CEO told the ten of them would be "Cube's secret weapon", before all of that he already knew he loved the younger. Probably it started when he first introduced himself to the older, and from there it just developed into this massive ball of concealed feelings. 

Honestly, he would have tried telling Changgu his feelings if he ever had a chance in the first place. 

"Knock knock, can I come in?"

The younger retreated his attention, previously on his phone, to look at the door of his room. He then smiled brightly at his hyung. "Hey, sure. Come in hyung, you know you're welcome here anytime."

Shinwon was about to tease him, but the third person in the room beat him and spoke first.

"Even if we forbid him he'd still come here though", Yan An said, putting some clothing on his closet. They had recently arrived from their schedule, so the young man probably had just showered. 

Oh, yeah, usually whenever Changgu was, _he_ was there too. 

"It might be true, but it feels much better knowing I am welcome", the oldest smiled and tried to not look affected by his words. "So, what were you doing, Changgu-yah? Watching an interesting movie?"

The younger smiled quietly. "Not really a movie, but a drama. Yan An recommended it to me so I'm watching it."

"You would probably like it too, hyung", he said, sitting besides Changgu on his bed. 

His beloved smiled. "Oh, that'd be a good idea! We could all watch it together."

Something inside Shinwon told him to run away, safely, but he knew the younger smiled the brightest when the foreigner was with him, so he found himself nodding. 

"Will we all fit together in here though? Changgu's bed isn't that big."

"Haven't you seen it already, Yan An-ah?"

His words had venom, not really intended to, but he let it be as the youngest of the three didn't notice. "Yeah, but it's a show that good and I'd love to rewatch it."

Shinwon rolled his eyes but, to his surprise, so did Changgu. "Come on kids, if you want to watch it shut up and sit here beside me."

The older didn't need to be told twice, quickly going to his dongsaeng's right, Yan An following him and sitting on his left moments later. Changgu started the first episode, it was a romantic comedy apparently, but Shinwon didn't really pay much attention. He was looking at how close the Chinese had sat, comparing to himself he was much closer. And the slightly older boy didn't really mind, he was probably enjoying it and moving even closer. It wouldn't be the first time. 

The protagonist did something silly, apparently, and the younger duo laughed at it, the Korean a bit louder. Yan An poked his side and then whispered some joke on his ear, and there was it: that smile. The smile he loved the most, but the smile he'd never see for himself. 

It was a smile for _him_. 

It hurt, knowing he'd never smile like that towards himself, but seeing it in front of him was at the same time beautiful and painful. He was the prettiest like that, and he loved admiring his beauty. 

Shinwon loved Changgu so much, but he knew that if Changgu were also in love, it was for Yan An.

It was for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was lame idk it wasn't my best writing but anyway hmu @ heecheondo on twt dot com  
> 


End file.
